iFind Out
by HarmonyProductions
Summary: Sam Benson has it all. She has a successful music career, a wonderful husband Freddie who's a music video director and guitarist. They have two beautiful kids Kyle and Aly. But what happens Easter weekend when she finds out the truth about her dad?


iFind Out

A decade passed since Sam, Freddie and Carly ended thier friendship and it's now 2021. Sam and Freddie became something so much more. They now have been married for five years with two beautiful children. Sam and Freddie have a four year old son Kyle and a two year old daughter Aly.

Spencer's been away in New York showcasing his work in some of the finest galleries in New York, Seattle, Canada, Los Angeles, Italy and Paris. On top of that he's a busy husband and father. He and his wife Sasha Rodriguez-Shay have twins Stephen and Skylar.

And just what has Carly been up to, she's been taking care of her Granddad in Yakima. She visits him at the hospice everyday Carly needs to have family around seeing as she doesn't have much family. Five years ago her father died from friendly fire in a Naval accident and unfortunately her mother passed away two short months after that from a drunk driver. The following year, her and her now ex-boyfriend Christopher found Carly was dianosed with endometrosis meaning she is unable to get pregnant. Christopher left because he just couldn't handle marrying a girl who couldn't have kids eventually.

Back to Sam and Freddie. Sam is an amazing wife and mom. She even has a degree in Fine Arts and Culinary arts, but she just saves all that delicious cooking she does for her family. She also paints occassionally on the weekends. Instead she's a pop-country singer signed to Capital Nashville records. Freddie is a sought-after music video director and yes he has directored and starred in some of his wife's music videos. He is one of also her guitarists. But he's also gotten to collaborate with singers like Beck Oliver, Tori Oliver, Cat Shapiro, Jade Walker. Freddie is also a great husband and father.

Today is Easter Sunday.

"Mama! Mama!" Kyle yells

"Yeah buddy." Sam replies, "What's up?"

She continues preparing the carrot cake for after their Easter brunch. Kyle nudges his father to ask for him

"Hey Babe" Freddie says "Brunch ready?"

She nods yes. They sit down to Easter Brunch with Spencer, Sasha, and their kids. More guests arrive like Gibby, Tasha, and their son CJ plus Melanie, her husband David and their kids Ryan and Sophie. They even invited their crazy mothers Pam Puckett and Marissa Benson.

Marissa complains, "Is this where we eating?"

She doesn't like to eat outside

Freddie reminds, "Mom Cool it!"

They sit down and have ham, roasted chicken and vegetables and carrot cake for dessert.

Pam notice Melanie's husband David "Hey kid ya single?"

David answers awkwardly, "No I'm married to Melanie Sam's sister, your daughter"

"Eh anyway you remind me of my ex James." Pam mentions

Melanie departs from her usual sweet demeanor "He's not like Dad!"

"Mel Drop it not like she ever told us much about him anyway." Sam reminds.

Pam retorts, "Fine you two wanna know about your dad. Let's go."

"Go Where?" Melanie asks

Sam orders, "Freddie David watch the kids pardon our mommy's rudeness"

"Pardon my daughter's attitude" Pam adds

The three girls leave with Marissa and the other guests.

Marissa says, "Well that was an interesting brunch. Freddie see you next Easter"

"What's in this cake?" Gibby randomly adds

Freddie and Spencer yell "Gibby!"

The rest of the guests head back home. Freddie asks Spencer to take the kids for a little sleepover because he knew there was a lot to talk about when Sam came home. He also knew it was stuff their kids should hear.

Meanwhile Pam drives Melanie and Sam to this scummy neighborhood in Seattle. They stop by a run-down bar.

Melanie asks, "Mom what are we doing here?"

"Yeah this neighborhood is a piece of chiz!" Sam comments

Pam explains, "Well take a good look girls 'cause this is where James spent most of his time.."

"Mom there's nothing wrong with Dad being a bar owner even if it is in a scummy neighborhood." Melanie reassures.

Sam sighs, "He wasn't a bar owner was he?"

"Gee you do catch on fast. Nope your father was a drinker. The man was a drunk. He was an uneployed drifting rolling into Chicago. Eventually I got pregnant with you girls. We got married. He promised he was gonna quit drinking and get a job..." Pam continues

"But then?" Melanie wondered

"Then I was left alone No roof over my head I gave birth to you girls on a bus with the help of a registered nurse Marissa Benson. One day when you girls were three. He took you to the bar. Hours past I went in found him passed out with a beer and you girls asleep in a booth. We couldn't keep living like that, so I left him" Pam clarified.

"Woah Woah you knew Crazy way back then." Sam says shocked

Pam smirks, "Yep well now you know everything."

Melanie goes home to David distraught. Pam heads home after dropping Sam off.

Freddie asks, "Where have you been?"

"Pam 'fessed up and we went to this run-down bar. That's all I'm gonna say" Sam explains

Freddie sighs, "No Sam we have to talk about this!"

Sam moans

"Moan all you want" Freddie

Sam groans, "Just go awaaaaaay."

"No I'm gonna go awaaaaaay." Freddie demands

"Why Benson you know if we weren't married I'd probably kick you right now in places that should never be kicked" Sam retorts

Freddie says back to her, "If we weren't married I'd run, but we are and sorry I'm not going anywhere Benson 'til you spill your guts."

"I warn you it's pretty heavy" Sam sighs

Freddie points out his biceps in a cocky manner. "Check these out you know you love 'em Now spill it Benson" as he nudges her shoulder

"I always thought of my dad as some guy too good for my mom and he left. He was a part of some sorta secret agency and he'd come back for me and Mel." Sam starts

"And is he?' Freddie asks

Sam answers, "Nope turns out he's an unemployed drunk who knocked up Pam"

"Oh...Um I'm sorry Sam well that doesn't change anything about you Sam. You haven't been arrest in years. You're an amazing singer, wife, lover, and more importantly a mother.." Freddie reassures

Sam tries to smile "Uh huh"

"What you want me to go on" Freddie laughs

"Nope. I may be all those things you say, but there's one thing I'm not." Sam says as her voice breaks

Freddie rubs her shoulder and asks, "Sam what do you mean?"

"I'm not good enough. There's gotta be something wrong with me. What I wasn't enough to get sober for or come home to? My mom's terrible. My sister's perfect and I needed my dad but he was never there" She sobs

Freddie pulls her into a hug and says, "There's nothing wrong with you. Your father made a huge mistake. Your mother..well yeah..she's terrible, but she still loved you enough to be there. Melanie is nice, but not perfect and you may not have your dad, but you've got me"

"Uh huh, but he's still my dad. I mean why I was never good enough" She sobs

Freddie comforts, "Shh Babe it's gonna be ok. I've got you." as he rubs her back and hugs her tighter

"I can see that you nub!" she sniffles with a laugh

Freddie laughs, "Aww there's the girl I married. I was starting to think you've gotten all girly on me Benson"

"No I don't wanna be all soft, girly, and weak like some flower" Sam reminds

Sam says, "Hey Freddie, don't get used to this, but umm..thanks"

"For what?" He asks

Sam sighs, "You're gonna make say it aren't you Benson?"

"Yep don't you know me better than that by now" He laughs

"Thanks for you know marrying me,, and always being there." She mutters, "Sometimes too much"

Freddie says "First did you just say thanks for marrying [he laughs] Sam I married you because I love you. I'm always gonna be there for you Babe [he mimics her mutter] sometimes too much whether you like or not. Is there anything you wanna add."

Sam thinks and states "Nah I'm good"

"Sam!" He laughs, yells, then playfully nudges her arm

She groans, "Fine yeah yeah I love you too Freddie"

"Wow that was so heartfelt Sam Dude I got chills." He adds sarcastically

Sam moans, "Well what do you want me to say?"

"Look it's not what you say. It's how you sho-" Freddie explains

She grabs him and pulls him for this long make-out session

She breaths, "If that didn't show you. I love you Freddie I really do."

"Good now let me show you." Freddie says as he picks her up

She giggles, "Benson c'mon you really think I'm gonna be in the mood. after I.."

"Not that well at least not yet." Freddie carries over to the backyard know she's too lazy to walk

Freddie says, "Mrs. Benson will please enjoy this ham dinner with me?"

"Well Mr. Benson since when have I ever said no to a ham dinner with my husband?" Sam rhetorically asks

"Hmm never" Freddie answers

"Good now Mama wants to eat" Sam says chomping into a slab of ham

Freddie remembers, "Oh that reminds we have to call the kids."

They have a romantic dinner with him, buicuits and sides. They call the kids say their I love you's and Good night's and Freddie of couse reminded them to behave for Uncle Spencer and Aunt Sasha. Sam holds Freddie's hand. They look into each others' eyes.

Sam says, "I know that look."

"It can wait maybe this will help you get your mind off things." He says grabbing his guitar

She looks at the lyrics as he plays his guitar. He looks straight into her eyes as she smiles as pats her hand on his leg to the beat.

She sings

Take my hand,

I'll show you how,

to get up to the slide.

I'll be watching,

I'll be waiting,

on the other side.

There'll be time for everything,

let's sit,

and spell just now,

Take my hand,

take my hand,

I'll show you how.

Everything I've ever done,

has brought me back to here,

everything I have I'd give

to see the future clear.

Know this time,

I'll face my fear,

say right here right now,

take my hand,

take my hand,

show me how.

Twenty times there my heart broke,

might have broke a couple I guess,

but when you showed up I swear my heart,

popped right through my chest.

Here's how you tie a shoelace,

here's how you climb a tree,

here's what you need to do things,

way better than me.

I'll be here by your side,

as God and time allow,

take my hand,

take my hand,

I'll show you how.

Take my hand,

take my hand,

I'll show you how.

Take my hand,

take my hand,

I'll show you how.

Take my hand,

take my hand,

I'll show you how.

"Nice voice Benson, but then agan it is your job, so you already know that" Freddie compliments

Sam says confidently "Yeah I do I don't remember having a thing for techy nerdy guitarists until you."

He gives her his jacket. They head back in to the house, share kisses both on the lips and the actually chocolate kisses.

She tosses one into his mouth, but he misses.

"Nice aim Samantha" Freddie sneers

Sam retorts, "Bad catch Fredward."

"Well here's something we're both good at" Freddie picks her up and sits her on his lap

They sit on the couch, cuddled up, and it leads to more than kissing. Then Freddie holds Sam in his arms. Freddie falls asleep before she does and she rests her head on his chest

Sam whispers, "Thank goodness I love times like this"

She fixes the blanket. They sleep on the couch all night and pick up the kids in the morning.


End file.
